Bellas : a beautiful journey
by perfectfangirl47
Summary: The story of Chloe Beale who wants to be a teacher. She was given a chance to teach a special class that no one wants to mess with. Will she be successful and teach them or she is going to be a failure like almost every time she has been try... let's find out.


**Bellas**

Author notes: Hello, pitches. It's a story based on Bollywood movie. I tried to altered some points but wanted to remain in same track as on movie. So here we go hope you like. Reviews are welcomed. So without further ado...

Chole Beale is a 29 years old, young lady with persistent, determined mind who wants to become a teacher. Quite normal right? Not at all. You'll know, okay. So where were we. Oh yeah, chloe. This story revolves much around her but also a people who around her. This beautiful journey of her will inspire everyone around her, changes their life for better.

Chloe waited outside of principal's office. A old lady comes out from principal's office, faces chloe and politely says, "Ma'am, sir will see you now."

Chloe gives her a smile, collected her bag, says"Thank you." And follows her inside.

As she enters, principal take a note and signs to sit,"Ms. Chloe Beale. Please sit."

He then take a look on her resume, "Double Bachelors in Masters in ."

Chloe forced a smile towards him, because hell yeah she is nervous, she needs this job no matter what,"Thank you, sir." She says with little relief.

Principal offers her a glass of water, "Some water? It'll stop your hiccup. "

Chloe bites her lips "It's not a hiccup, sir.I have Tourette syndrome."

Principal says with confusion, "Huh? What syndrome?"

Chloe explains animatedly, "Umm... It's a neurological condition sir. Sometimes when the wires in the brain have a loose-connection...they give a shock."

Principal asks further, "So... how does it stop?"

Chloe simply says, "Sir, this isn't something that stops. It does get worse - when...I am nervous... like right now."

"So you make noises." He completes her sentence with asking another question, "even when you sleep?"

"No sir, when I sleep, even my brain sleeps. But how long will we keep sleeping?" Chloe says with little bit confidence.

"WE?" Principle asks, again.

"Yes sir. Me and... my Tourette's." She said.

"Does it affect your eating or drinking?"

"We manage well sir. I do the eating, he does the drinking."

"Well Ms. Beale, we'll call you." He says finally.

"Ok sir. Thank you for your time."

"Thanks for coming."

"A friendly advice Ms. Beale, if you don't mind. Teaching jobs might be difficult to get with... this. You could try a different profession. Hope you understand." He says apologetically.

"Sir, can I ask you all something?" Chloe asks for the first time, she have been this place before she knew at some point this question will be asked.

"Yup."

"Did any of you know anything about Tourette's before today?" She asks everyone who is present in the room.

"No, not at all..." principle says after a while of silence.

"And now?" Chloe pushes further.

"Well... now we do." He says.

"So, if I can teach something new to Principals and Trustees, I'm sure I'll be able to manage children sir. Thank you." Chloe finishes and exists from the room.

 _Busy-birdy, she flies away._

 _Busy-birdy's not gonna stay._

 _Busy-birdy, she flies away._

 _Busy-birdy's not gonna stay._

 _Won't budge an inch,_

 _How she swerves and sways!_

 _It's slowly gonna come together._

 _Why ruffle feathers?_

 _Fate's gonna give you a call._

 _Why worry at all?!_

Chloe sits in her study table her door slightly ajar, lights off only light is coming from a lamp on table.

"Chloe, don't work in the dark! Why do you never listen? You'll ruin your eyes my child." Her mother Mrs. Beale, katherine enters in Chloe's room without an announcement.

"Mom!" Chloe groans to which Kate just ignores and Chloe follows her into kitchen.

"This is Chicken soup, this is stuffed potato. And sis, check out the filling, this is keema marinated in vinegar." Jesse Chloe's younger brother said from kithen.

"Leave your experiments." Chloe says playfully. "in your restaurant's kitchen."

"This kitchen - is my kitchen!" Jesse says with faking hurt expression, " Oh wait, What a line... This kitchen - is my kitchen!"

"Wash your hands, before you ate!" Kate said.

 _It's slowly gonna come together._

 _Why ruffle your feathers?_

"Ms. Beale, the kids won't stop laughing at these noises you make. When will they study?" Principle said. They had called Chloe for another second interview as they were doubtful on some points.

"Sir, I'll make sure instead of laughing at me, I will teach them to laugh with me." Chloe says confidently.

 _Don't let go now,_

 _we're halfway there._

 _The road calls..._

 _will you dare?_

"I can offer you the job, but you will have to stop making these noises." He said with gesturing at her.

"Sir, actually even you have a disorder... IGNORANCE! Along with new teachers, this school also needs a new Principal! Good day, sir." Okay, that's enough she heard a lot. How can he even say like that so Chloe snapped.

 _Why worry at all?!_

 _Why worry at all?!_

 _The tiny ant may slip and fall,_

 _and yet it carries_

 _every grain up the wall._

Flashback.

"Quiet!" Teacher shouted loudly. "Shut up everybody. Stand up do you keep making these noises in class? Waa-waa all the time! And you guys, why do you have to laugh at every little thing?! Sit down." Teacher finishes as she starts to teach again. But as soon as her back faces students they started making fun of Chloe again.

The ant's persistence

gives her strength...

Teacher snapped, "Quiet I say!"

[In principal's office]

"See, let me be honest. With her condition, it's difficult for other kids in the class..." Principal starts "

"...and Chloe as well." Chloe's teacher said.

"But sir..." Mrs. Beale tried to argue.

"I'm giving you this Leaving Certificate without mentioning the reason. Maybe she needs a different kind of school, Mrs. Beale. Bye." Principal cuts her off.

"Bye." Mrs. Beale said reluctantly.

[In Restaurant]

"Papa, this one." Little chloe says.

"Chloe?" Mr. Beale warns.

"Papa, I..." little Chloe starts sadly.

"One chocolate cake please." Mrs. Beale interrupts Chloe and orders to waiter.

"Why don't you get it Kate? Chloe needs a special school." Mr. Beale says with frustration ignoring everything else.

"Chloe needs a normal school. A normal life. She's a normal girl, Michael." Katherine reasons.

"Normal! With those tics?!" Michael scoffs. "She's constantly ashamed of these noises."

"She's ashamed? Or are you?!" Katherine asks in disbelieve. "Have you forgotten, why we separated?"

"Look... Chloe is still my daughter." Michael said.

"Yes, she is, so where were you all these years? When she needed you." Katherine asked furiously.

Flashback ends.

" Dad is here." Jesse said while poking his head out through her room.

"I'm not well." Chloe says.

"At least come and say hi." He tried again.

"Can I say Hi and Bye together?" Chloe asks sarcastically.

"Ya, okay. Come now!" He plays along.

"Just go, I'll come. Please leave me Jesse! Please!" Chloe says.

"What's wrong? All okay?" Jesse asks concern in his voice.

"Just a normal cold." She stands and follows outside in hall.

"She's fine. Stress. What else!" Katherine covered for Chloe.

"Take this." Michael ignores them and handles Chloe a envelope. "I have a friend in banking. It's a job offer... for it."

"Chloe is part time animator." Katherine says.

"That's not a job!" Michael argues.

"Part time because I need time...to look for teaching openings." Chloe interrupts them before it could turn into heated debate.

"You've been looking for teaching openings for 5 years now. With your condition -" Michael started only to interrupt by his ex-wife.

"Jesse, you'll have more salad no?"

"Err, okay." Jesse take salad reluctantly.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Michael asks to Katherine who totally ignores him."There's enough dough in the fridge, Chloe! Just read it once?" He tries his luck with her daughter.

"Sorry, my hands are dirty. I'll read it later." Came reply.

"How much is a teacher's salary anyway?" He asks.

"Dad, did you have a favorite teacher in school or college?" Chloe counteracts question to her dad.

"Of course!" Michael simply says.

"You remember his salary?" Silence. "Forget it Dad. You'll never get it."

"Ya, I'll never get...why animation is making cartoons at home!" Michael is not going to give up that easily. Chloe frustratingly throws her hands back.

"Hello. One second..." Jesse says into phone, "sis, Barden University!" To which Chloe comes running to the receiver.

"Her hands are not dirty anymore?" Michael says angrily.

"No sir, that's my dog. It's time for his lunch, no?" "Yes, of course, I'll be there." "What time?" "Day after, 11? I'll be there sir...but you need a teacher in mid-term?" "No... no sir, I don't have a problem, I'll be there!" "Yes, yes, of course sir." Chloe then cuts the call

"What happened?" Katherine asks.

"I got the job!" Chloe jumps from her seat and hugs her mom.

"No, no. No way, Sis!" Jesse says excitedly.

"I got the job!" Chloe repeats and Jesse joins them in group hug except Michael.

Life is a circle, really! But what actually ahead of is no one knows because there are so many turns in one circle. So no one can anticipate what's next.


End file.
